


The Universe Next Door

by HiddenTreasures



Series: Perfectly Matched [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: Listen: there's a hell of a good universe next door; let’s go. Alternate ending to Chapter 13 of Perfect Match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an alternate chapter to [Chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7881616/chapters/19700962). I was getting so sad writing the original version, that I wrote this as a backup. I decided to stick with the original, but I kept this to share with you all. I hope you like it!

Robert paced the length of the waiting room agitatedly as he waited for news, any new, on his family. The last hour was a blur of bright, flashing lights and many overlapping voices. He had been mostly conscious as emergency responders pried their car apart enough to get to them. James had been taken away first, and he hadn’t been conscious the last he’d seen him.

When they got to the hospital, he and Vera had been separated, to be checked over for their own injuries, and no amount of shouting or begging had helped keep them together. He’d been released and remanded to the waiting room, with nothing but his thoughts for company, as he prayed for his family to be okay.

But the longer he sat by himself, the more frantic he became. What if Vera hadn’t been as all right as she’d looked? What if something had happened to her? And James. Had James woken up yet? Was he going to be okay? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to his wife or boy.

He shoved a hand through his hair and tugged slightly, before he dropped his hand to his arm. He wriggled his fingers under his sleeve to rub them over the ink from Vera’s latest message to him.

 _Don’t forget, we need to pick up milk tonight after dinner xo_.

Robert pulled his sleeve up completely and his eyes watered as he traced his thumb across his wife’s handwriting. He collapsed into a chair, feeling so overwhelmed and helpless, and he knew that feeling wouldn’t go away until he could feel his wife and son in his arms again.

After what felt like hours, he heard the most beautiful voice in the world call out his name.

“Robert!”

He snapped his head in the direction of her voice, and saw his wife limping towards him. She had on a neck brace and her right arm was in a cast, but she was _alive!_

He jumped up and ran to her, and gingerly enveloped her in a hug, taking care not to cause her further injury.

“Vera, my Vera,” he whispered, peppering kisses to the top of her head. “Oh, God, love, I’ve been so worried!”

She leaned back and looked at him with watery eyes. “Where’s James? Is he all right?”

A lump lodged in Robert’s throat as he replied, “I don’t know. They haven’t told me anything.”

Vera’s lungs hitched, and she buried her face back into her husband’s neck.

“What about you?” he asked. He pulled away slightly and fluttered his hands around her body. Scrapes and bruises marred her face, but it was the brace around her neck that made his knees shake with fear. “God, your _neck!_ ”

“I’m fine, love,” she promised, pulling back to cradle Robert’s cheeks in her palms. Well, one of her palms. The cast on her right arm hindered the caress, but Robert still leaned into her touch, taking comfort in the way her thumb stroked his cheek. “I’m fine. Just a sprain.”

“God, what if you’d broken your neck?” he whimpered, trailing trembling fingers across the brace. “What if you’d—?”

“I didn’t,” she said firmly. “Don’t do that to yourself, Robert. I’m here, and I’m fine. Just a bit bruised up.”

He nodded and pulled Vera in for another hug as he prayed harder for James.

There was nothing left for them to do but wait, and annoy the receptionist about news on their son. Every passing minute was a new circle of hell, and Robert thought he might go mad waiting. He kept Vera’s hand in his, and he pressed thankful kisses to her fingers every few minutes. He couldn’t imagine the state he’d be in if he had to wait alone.

Finally, a young doctor approached them.

“How’s James?” they said in unison.

“We’ve stabilized your son,” the doctor said calmly. “He hit his head quite hard, and there’s a bit of swelling. We’ve managed to get most of it down, but we’re keeping him sedated just to be safe. And his ribs are a bit banged up; nothing broken, but they’re badly bruised. He was incredibly lucky, and he should make a full recovery.”

Vera sat heavily in her chair, overwhelmed by relief.

“I want to see him,” she said faintly. “Please. Let me see my son.”

The doctor squirmed uncomfortably for a moment before saying, “He’s been admitted as a patient. And it’s the middle of the night. Visiting hours don’t start until 8am.”

“I need to see my son!” Vera cried. “Please! Can’t I just see him?”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor answered sympathetically. “Come back in the morning. Get some rest. He’ll be asleep for quite a while yet.”

The doctor turned away from them, and Vera looked at Robert with tear-filled eyes. His heart broke at the helplessness he saw in her face.

“C’mere,” Robert whispered, wrapping his arms around her. “He’ll be okay. We can come back in the morning. Let’s go home and get a bit of sleep, eh? We’ll come back first thing tomorrow.”

oOoOo

As promised, Robert had them back to the hospital the next morning at 8am sharp. They were given directions to James’s room, and they made a beeline to his room.

They entered the room and saw their son lying on a bed with a tube of oxygen under his nose and a thick bandage on his forehead over his right eyebrow. He looked so small and pale and fragile.

“Oh, God,” Vera whimpered, crossing the room quickly. She swiped James’s hair away from his eyes and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

Robert walked over to the armchair in the corner of the room and slid it over behind his wife, urging her to sit.

When he was sure she was as comfy as she could be, Robert grabbed the plastic chair and scooted it beside Vera, sitting as near to her as he could be. He took her casted hand in his and played with her fingers while running his fingers absently across the hard plaster.

But then she gasped sharply and moaned, “Oh, no!”

“What? What’s wrong?” he asked frantically. He glanced over at James, and then to his heart monitor, but everything seemed to be fine. He then turned his attentions to his wife, trying to figure out the source of her distress.

“Rose,” Vera whispered, showing him James’s forearm where Rose’s words were written.

_Travel safe, love. Can’t wait to see you xoxo_

_What time can I expect you?_

_James? Is everything all right?_

Robert’s heart twisted for Rose, and he couldn’t imagine her anxiety as her soulmate went silent just a day before her birthday. Well, he couldn’t let her stay worried.

“I’m going to give her a call,” Robert said, standing. “And I’ll pick us up a coffee while I’m out. Be right back, love.”

Robert pressed his lips to her forehead, and then to James’s, before he walked out of the hospital to phone Rose.

He paced outside the building as he dialed the familiar number.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jackie, this is Robert McCrimmon,” he said. “Is Rose there?”

“Your bloody boy has upset my Rose!” Jackie said harshly, and Robert sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. “Where is he, anyway? He’d better not be standing her up.”

“He would never,” Robert said patiently, knowing Jackie was only upset for Rose’s sake. “But that’s why I’m calling. James won’t be able to make it to London for Rose’s birthday.”

“What? What do you mean?” Jackie asked. “Is he all right?”

“Please let me speak to Rose. She deserves to hear it first.”

Robert heard some rustling on the other line before Rose was finally there.

“Yeah?” she asked, and she sounded so sad and tired. His heart broke for her.

“Hi, darling,” he murmured. “It’s Robert.”

“R-Robert?” she asked, her voice cracking in concern. “Where’s James? Is he okay? He hasn’t written to me all day, and I don’t know why.”

“Breathe, darling. Just breathe,” Robert soothed. “That’s what I’m calling about. We were all in a car accident last night.”

“Oh, God, is he okay?” Rose asked faintly.

“He’ll be fine,” Robert assured quickly. “But he’s unconscious at the moment. Don’t worry, though! It’s an intentional unconsciousness. The doctors want to give his body time to heal. He’ll make a full recovery.”

Rose’s stifled sob on the other end of the line had him wishing Vera had made this call. She was always better at soothing people than he was, and wording things in a way that offered more comfort than the facts he was blurting out at the moment.

“I wanted to let you know before you had time to worry,” Robert continued softly. “He won’t make it to London in time for your birthday, and I’m so sorry about that. You know how badly he wanted to be there for you.”

“But he’s okay?” she whispered in a small voice.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Robert promised.

“Can I… Can I come and see him?” Rose asked hesitantly. “I can go to him instead. Might make it in time for my birthday.”

She laughed weakly on the other end, and Robert ran the numbers in his head. If Rose left London right now and managed to get direct flights, she’d be here late tonight. The doctors had told them James would probably remain sedated until this evening, and wouldn’t be released for at least another day or so.

“Yeah, I think he’d like that,” Robert said, knowing James would be so upset when he awoke and realized he’d missed Rose’s birthday. But now, he didn’t have to. “Do you need help purchasing a plane ticket?”

“I-I don’t think so?” she said uncertainly.

“Vera and I will be at the ready in case you do,” he assured.

“Thanks,” she said. “I’ll call you later, when I’ve got the details figured out, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” he said. “Travel safe, darling.”

oOoOo

Robert’s phone rang in the middle of the night, and he saw Rose’s name pop up.

“Hello, Rose,” he answered.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” she said guiltily. “I just realized I don’t know your address.”

“Are you in the airport?” he asked, swinging his legs out of bed.

Vera woke up and blearily blinked up at him before she flicked on the bedside lamp. _Rose_ , he mouthed.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Hold tight, I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he promised.

“Are you sure?” she asked. “I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” he said. Then he looked at the clock. “And Happy Birthday, Rose!”

Robert hung up and threw on the nearest clothes he could find.

“I’m going to pick up Rose,” he said. “Go back to sleep, love.”

“No chance,” Vera snorted. “I’ll make sure James’s room is ready for her.”

“I feel badly we’re seeing her before James,” Robert mused as he laced up his trainers.

“We can’t let the poor girl wander around the airport until James wakes up,” Vera said rationally. “Now go on and fetch our son’s soulmate. And drive safe, love.”

“I will.”

Robert made the quick drive to the airport, and called Rose to figure out which terminal she’d be in. He pulled up outside it and flicked on his hazard lights as he remained on the phone with her. He hopped out of his car and scanned the flood of people entering and exiting the airport.

“Found you,” she said, and Robert looked around wildly until a petite blonde started moving towards him.

He exhaled in relief and pocketed his phone before he rushed over to her.

“Hello, darling,” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” she said shyly, and then tears welled in her eyes. “Is James really okay?”

“He’s fine,” he promised. “He was awake for a little bit earlier this evening. A bit incoherent, but he was babbling about you and how excited he is to meet you.”

Rose sniffled thickly, and Robert opened his arms in and invitation for a hug. She launched herself into his arms, and started sobbing into his shoulder. His heart broke as he held her close, stroking her hair and whispering soft reassurances. He couldn’t imagine the duress she was under; a soulmate’s first meeting was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” she said thickly.

“Don’t apologize. This has been an unexpected hiccup in your meeting,” Robert said gently. “Now, how about we head home, eh? Can catch a quick kip before we go see James tomorrow.”

Rose nodded eagerly, and she made quick work of grabbing her luggage and following Robert into the car.

They made the quick drive back home, and Robert guided her into the house twenty minutes later.

“Vera, love,” he called out. “We’re back.”

Vera poked her head out of the kitchen, and smiled softly when she saw Rose standing next to her husband.

“Rose, dear,” she said, walking up to her. She opened her arms for Rose, and Rose leaned into the hug gratefully. “We’re so glad you’re here. Well. Obviously we prefer you weren’t, because then that means James was on his way to see you. But considering the circumstances, we’re glad you could make it here.”

“Wouldn’t’ve missed it for the world,” Rose said with a shaky smile. She pulled back and glanced down at Vera’s arm. “God, I didn’t even ask. Are you two all right?”

“We’re all a bit banged up,” Vera said, “but it could’ve been a lot worse. We were all incredibly lucky. But enough of that. How about a nice cuppa tea?”

After tea and a light snack, Vera and Robert guided Rose upstairs to James’s bedroom.

“Oh!” Rose breathed when she spun around his Tolkien-themed room. “This is so beautiful!”

“You think so?” Robert asked proudly. Even after twelve years, he still admired the work he’d done to James’s room.

“Definitely,” Rose said. “And I know James loves it to death.”

They showed Rose the loo down the hall, then parted for the night.

“Sleep as long as you like,” Vera said. “Visiting hours technically start at 8am. But don’t feel like you have to be up that early.”

Rose nodded, knowing she probably would be, and thanked them before she headed for the shower.

oOoOo

Rose fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper as she followed Robert and Vera down the long and winding corridors of the hospital. This was it. She was going to see her soulmate. This wasn’t how she’d planned to meet him, but she couldn’t care less how they met, just that they finally were meeting. She could hardly believe it was time. Twelve and a half long years they’d waited; Rose was more than ready to see her James.

“Here we are,” Robert announced. He knocked on the door, and poked his head in to make sure James was decent.

He was, and he was awake and flipping through his broken phone, looking exceedingly distressed.

“Dad!” he said frantically. “I need a pen! My phone’s busted and I’m missing Rose’s birthday and she’s going to be so angry with me! I’m ruining our first meeting!”

Rose’s heart broke at the anguish in his voice, and she felt a flash of hurt that he thought she would be upset with him.

“Breathe, mate,” Robert said, rushing into the room. “Your mum and I let Rose know what was going on. And in fact…”

He turned towards Rose, and smiled softly, urging her into the room. Rose inhaled shakily before she let Vera guide her inside.

James’s eyes flickered uncomprehendingly between his mum and dad and the blonde between them. That looked like… But it couldn’t be… Could it?

“Rose?” he croaked.

“Hi, James,” she whispered, waving shyly at him as she walked up to his bed.

“Rose?” he asked again in disbelief.

She smiled at him and stood awkwardly beside his bed.

He reached out and touched her hand, and there seemed to be a zing of electricity between their skin.

“Oh, Rose!”

He scrambled to sit up, and Rose could see the discomfort on his face as he moved around. She sat down on the edge of his bed and opened her arms for him. He leaned into them immediately.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he buried his face into her shoulder. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, relishing being able to touch her soulmate.

“I’m so sorry,” James mumbled. “I meant to be there for you.”

“Nonsense,” Rose chastised gently. “You couldn’t predict this. So now I’m here for you.”

“Happy Birthday, my Rose,” he murmured, pulling back to look at her. She was so beautiful.

She smiled brightly at him, and she was vaguely aware that Vera and Robert had left the room to give the newly-met soulmates some time alone.

But her smile dimmed slightly when she saw the ugly, stitched up gash on his forehead above his right eyebrow. She sniffled and blinked through tears as she raised a shaking hand to the wound.

“I’ve been so worried about you,” Rose whimpered, tracing her thumb over his eyebrow. “God, I was so scared! I thought you’d… Then your dad called… And I hopped on the first flight I could…”

Her breath hitched and her face crumpled, and James pulled her back into his arms. His heart was bursting with love for his Rose, and with guilt that she’d been beside herself with worry.

“Shh,” he whispered, stroking his fingers through her hair. “I’m so sorry I worried you, love. But I’m fine. I’m all right. I promise.”

Rose drew in a deep breath before she pulled out of his arms. Her eyes were red and puffy and some of her makeup was smudged, but James thought he’d never seen a more beautiful person. And this beautiful person was all his.

“I love you,” he murmured, wiping away a mascara-blackened tear from under her eyes.

Her breath hitched and she managed a watery smile. She covered his hand with hers and nuzzled her cheek into his palm as she said, “I love you, too, my James.”

His skin tingled where it touched hers, and he absently stroked his thumb across her cheekbone.

“Could I—?”

Rose glanced up at him, and took note of how nervous and shy he looked.

“Could I, ehm… Could we… May I kiss you? Please? If you want?”

James could feel his heart pounding against his battered ribs, and then suddenly Rose’s lips were hovering just over his, and he could feel her breath puffing against his skin and he could smell her— _God_ , she smelled good!—and he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

“Yeah,” she said, and he shivered as her lips slotted over his.

It was a gentle press of lips, but it felt utterly amazing. He tentatively angled his head to the side to free up his nose so he could deepen the kiss. She hummed against his mouth, and James had never heard a more perfect sound, and he vowed that he would hear it every single day from now on.

He reluctantly broke the kiss when he registered his lungs were screaming for oxygen, not having mastered the breathing-while-kissing thing. He rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath, and James was having trouble figuring out if his head was spinning from the kiss or because of his concussion.

“That was really nice,” he murmured, slowly rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

“Yeah, it was,” Rose agreed softly.

Rose stayed with James all day, talking quietly with him and watching movies on his laptop—graciously brought in by Vera and Robert around lunchtime—and reassuring him that she understood if he drifted off to sleep.

“I’m so boring,” James grumbled when he caught himself drifting off part way through _The Princess Bride_.

“You’re healing,” Rose countered. “Your body needs time to rest.”

James hummed noncommittally and rested his cheek on her shoulder as he let his eyes flutter shut.

He was awoken some time later by Rose gently coaxing his head back onto his pillow.

“Mmm, you’re comfy,” he mumbled, rolling back against her.

“Well, it’s time for your comfy pillow to leave for the night,” she said, sounding far too amused.

James forced his eyes open.

“You’re leaving?” he asked, his heart falling low into his belly.

“Visiting hours are over, I’m afraid,” Rose said apologetically.

James glanced out the window—when had it gotten so dark?

“God, I slept away your birthday,” he sighed, frustrated with himself.

“James, love, I told you it’s okay,” Rose soothed, running her fingers though his hair. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning. I promise.”

James frowned, but nodded. He rolled onto his back and settled against his pillows as Rose crawled out of his bed. His mouth moved wordlessly for a moment as he tried to figure out how to ask for a goodbye kiss, but then Rose turned around and pressed her lips softly to his.

“Night, love,” she whispered, stroking her fingertips across his cheek. “See you in the morning.”

“Love you,” James murmured. Then he finally realized his parents were in the room. They were smiling happily at him, and he beamed back at them. “Love you guys, too.”

“Love you, Jamie,” his mum said as she walked forward. She pressed her lips lightly to the stitches on his forehead before she said, “I’m so happy for you. And I’m so happy to see you awake.”

“Thanks, Mum,” he said, leaning into her touch. “See you tomorrow?”

“Bright and early,” she promised.

oOoOo

James limped up the stairs, with Rose cautiously standing behind him to steady him if needed. Each step forward jostled his ribs and sent fire searing through his chest.

“Was the doctor sure nothing was broken?” he grumbled, leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs as he tried to blink past his swimming vision.

He’d gotten home from the hospital that morning, and he’d done nothing but nap on the sofa as he and Rose watched movies all day.

“Oh, sorry, let me just clear my stuff out,” Rose said hurriedly, rushing into his bedroom to collect her suitcase and the clothes she had strewn around the room.

“What? Why?” James asked, following her inside.

“S’your room,” Rose said. “I can take the guest bedroom downstairs.”

“You don’t have to,” he blurted out. “I mean, unless you want to? But, ehm, well, it’s a queen size bed. Quite roomy. And, well, you know, there’s plenty of room for two people to share that size bed. If-if you want?”

Rose’s belly flipped in a combination of nerves and anticipation.

“We don’t have to,” James mumbled to his feet, scrubbing his hand across the back of his neck. “Just an idea.”

“Okay,” Rose whispered, hoping the lowered volume would keep the tremor out of her voice.

“Okay?” James asked hopefully.

Rose smiled shyly and nodded.

“Brilliant! Ehm, I’ll-I’ll let you take the loo first?”

Rose collected her pajamas from where she had draped them across James’s desk chair, and she hurried off to the loo. James, meanwhile, pulled down the sheets on his bed and fluffed up their pillows and put away the knickknacks that he’d left strewn around the room.

Just as he finished shelving his books, Rose came back, and James left to use the bathroom.

He paused when he entered the loo and saw Rose’s toiletries sitting on the counter. Her toothbrush and toothpaste were sitting next to his, and her hairbrush was on the other side of the sink. There were a few bottles of makeup on the counter and James glanced into the shower and saw her shampoo sitting beside his.

A wide grin split his face as he saw her things resting next to his things. It almost seemed surreal that the time had come for him to meet and be with his Rose. He’d been waiting for over a decade to share his life with his soulmate.

He rushed through his bedtime rituals, eager to return to Rose. She was reclining in his bed, and she smiled at him when he walked in. He shut the door behind him and flicked off the light. The room was bathed in darkness for a moment before the light from Rose’s mobile guided him to bed.

He slowly crawled into bed and grunted in exertion as he tried to find the most comfortable position. He finally managed to lay completely on his side, and by that time, his eyes had adjusted to make out Rose’s face in the shadows.

“All right?” she asked, mirroring his position.

“Yup. Just takes a little longer to get situated.”

Silence descended, and James reached out in the dark, looking for her hand. He touched her elbow and followed her forearm up until his fingers met something soft and round and kind of bouncy. Rose stiffened and James realized he’d just copped a feel of Rose’s breasts.

“Sorry!” he squeaked, snatching his hand away. “Oh, God, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Rose giggled, and James felt her fingertips brush across the back of his hand.

“I mean, if you wanted to touch ‘em, all you had to do was ask,” she teased, and James had to stifle a shiver of anticipation. _Later._

“I think I ought to at least buy you dinner first,” James said casually, threading his fingers through hers. “What do you say? Have dinner with me tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” she promised, pulling their joined hands towards her to press a kiss to his knuckles. “But for now, sleep.”

“M’kay,” James murmured as his eyes drooped shut. “Love you. Nighty night, Rose.”

“Love you, too. Goodnight, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> As James said in his vows, there isn't a universe where he and Rose don't meet and fall in love. So there must be a universe where Robert and Vera got their happy ending too, right?
> 
> Also, please don't ask me to continue this. This story would proceed as Perfect Match did, only with less angst and depression.


End file.
